Mysterious Ways
by Avalons-Healer
Summary: When Inez is missing, the remaining members of the cybersquad search for clues that lead to her. After all, these former aids for Motherboard are detectives working with the F.B.I...COMPLETE
1. Prologue

**Mysterious Ways**

**Summary:**

When Inez is missing, the remaining members of the cybersquad search for clues that lead to her. After all, these grown-up, former aids to Motherboard are detectives working with the F.B.I...

* * *

_Author's Note:_

_Hi! I'm back! With a brand new Cyberchase fanfic! The title is inspired by the tv drama series, "Mysterious Ways," and the plots are inspired from "Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye." Some scenes maybe familiar if you watch Mysterious Ways or Sue Thomas: F.B.Eye. The first chapter is the Prologue, and a little introductory on how the characters changed. This takes place 11 years from now. Sorry about the short chapter! Enjoy and review please! Chapter One: Missing will be up soon! Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

**Prologue**

"Whoo-hoo! We solved another one!" 22 year old Jaclyn Edwards announced to the office of F.B.I. Detectives.

"So," 20 year old Ineza Garcia smirked, facing 22 year old Matthew Williams, "I believe you owe me an apology."

"Okay, so you did good for a beginner." Matt admitted, rolling his eyes.

"So good," 24 year old Slider Metropolis added, entering the office, "That Inez made it to our team."

"Look out, bad guys," Jackie smiled, "There's a new sherif in town!"

"I made it?" Inez squealed.

"You bet!" Slider exclaimed.

Inez squealed with joy and hugged Slider tightly.

Slider and Inez have been tight for a pretty long time. Same went for Matt and Jackie. The four would usually have double dates every weekend evening.

Matt walked over to his own cubicle in the office. A picture of him and his friends when they were younger was placed in a glass picture frame on his desk.

It's been 11 years since they first met. They've come from young aids working for Motherboard, to young detectives working for the F.B.I.

Inez no longer wore her hair off. She wore her now long hair in a formal bun like Jackie, and wore round framed eyeglasses.

Jackie hasn't changed much. She still wore her hair in a formal bun. She just wore more formal clothes for the job. The same went for Inez.

The boys on the other hand, didn't change as much as the girls. Matt wore more formal clothes, and he no longer played with his yo-yos to think. He gave them up and gave them to the Boys and Girls Club of Massachusatts.

Slider, on the other hand, still had his creative mind. He was till searching for his missing father. But now, he wore more formal clothes, and payed close attention to each case he and his teammates were assigned to. Also, the two boys went along more better.

What was going to happen next, the young detectives did not know.


	2. Missing

**Chapter One: Missing**

_Author's Note:_

_This is a short chapter, and I apologize for that. This is where the mystery genere begins. The Action/Adventure generes will begin in the next chapter. For now, enjoy Chapter One: Missing. Enjoy and review please! Chapter Two: Cyberchase will be up soon. Until then, see ya! Also, thanks to the real Violet Parr for her instant review! Also for the spelling correction on Massachusatts! I did a backup copy of the chapter and renewed it with the spelling correction. Lookin' forward to the other reviews! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"We got a tough one." Jackie explained to Matt the next morning. The two detectives walked down the halls of the F.B.I. building.

"What's the case?" Matt asked.

"A disappearance." Jackie explained, "Unfourtunatly, the victim is our newest member."

Matt looked at the photo of the victim from the case file.

"Slider's not gonna be happy about this." Matt groaned.

"Even worse," Jackie said, "He was the first one to be notified about the case. He passed it to me."

"Who are the suspects?" Matt asked.

"That's another worse part." Jackie explained, "None. At least, nobody that the state of Massachusatts' F.B.I. knows about."

"What aer you saying?" Matt asked, stopping at Jackie's office cubicle, "You -know-who crossed the border?"

"It's just a theory." Jackie whispered, "SLider said that when he crossed over to the Real World, the barrier between Cyberspace and Earth was weak. Real weak. Our suspect might have slipped through."

"Jackie has a point." Slider agreed, joining in on the discussion, "The portal I went through wasn't altered by Motherboard."

"Hacker might have slipped through." Matt said in a low tone.

"We'll have to take care of this one on our own." Slider said, "No reinforcements."

"Let's hope that we're right." Matt said, "We'll have to take Obi with us."

Obi was Matt's golden labrador. Occasionally, the smart kanine would help with the cases. This was one of those times.

"Theo!" Matt called to the receptionest, "Tell the boss we're leaving. We'll take the case of Inez's disappearance."


	3. Cyberchase

**Chapter Two: Cyberchase**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Two: Cyberchase! There's a bit of humor in this chapter, so enjoy! Chapter Three: Old Friends will be up ASAP. Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"See anything yet?" Matt asked.

"Nothing." Jackie answered in disappointment.

"Not even the Grim Wreaker or the Hackermobile." Slider reoported.

"Arf!" Obi barked.

Jackie sniffed. "Matt, did you clean the car?"

"Yeah, just yesterday." Matt answered. Then he sniffed, "Aw! Obi!"

As the dog just panted, the three detectives opened their windows from the car. Jackie threw up out of the window.

"Oh, gross, Jacs." Matt groaned.

"I can't help it." Jackie answered in an ill tone, "Matt, what did Obi eat?"

"I'm guessing chilli." Slider answered, edging away from Obi, who was panting out the window.

"He snuck in the fridge again." Matt growled through gritted teeth, "Man, nobody but Obi eats those stuff!"

Then, familiar voices screamed from outside as tires screeched.

"Aw! Buzz!"

"That wasn't me!"

Matt, Jackie, and Slider poked their heads out of the windows to see the Hackermobile screech crazily on the road. And the ones in the driver's and passenger's seat was...

"Buzz and Delete!" the detectives cried.

"Dee Dee!" Buzz cried, "There they are!"

"Drive, Matt! Drive!" Jackie screamed.

Matt started up the car and pressed on the pedal hard.

Matt steered the sleek, black car out of the side parking quickly and drove it forward onto the highway.

The tires screeched as the cars made sharp turns on the highway.

"They're gaining on us!" Jackie cried.

"I can't pass the speed limit!" Matt retorted.

"Matt!" Slider cried as Obi began to bark, "Incoming ferry at 1 o'clock!"

Matt looked up ahead to see the bridge slowly fold up, as the Boston Ferry slowly passed through.

"If we don't make it over, Buzz and Delete are gona get us for sure!" Jackie cried. Obi barked in agreement.

Matt thought about it, then set his car to high speed. "Better have your seatbelts on! We're going for it!"

"ARE YOU - WHOA!" Jackie was cut off when Matt pressed hard on his pedal and sped towards the folding bridge.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked.

The car jumped off the edge of the parting bridge and jumped across the ferry in mid-air, then screeched onto the other side of the folding bridge.

"Whoo-hoo!" Matt cheered as the car continued down the highway.

"Alright!" Jackie cheered.

"We lost 'em!" Slider announced.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked happily.


	4. Old Friends

**Chapter Three: Old Friends**

_Author's Note:_

_Here's Chapter Three: Old Friends. Three old characters return to the scene in this chapter! Enjoy and review please! I'll see ya at Chapter Four: Hack Attack. Until then, see ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"According to the files from the Security Cameras," Jackie explained as the detectives and their dog got out of their car, "Inez was last seen here, at the sewage hole. Our best bet is that we'll find her down there."

"Hacker's our only suspect." Slider said as Matt lifted the sewage lid, "We should be able ot find them easily."

"Let's hope - whoa!" Matt slipped on the walls of the sewage hole and fell into the sewers. Obi barked in panick and jumped in after his owner.

"There's no ladder in the sewer!" Slider cried.

"Matt!" Jackie cried, "We're coming! Whoaaaaa!"

"I'm coming, too!" Slider cried, jumping in after Jackie.

"Whoa! Ugh!" Matt broke his fall and landed stadily on the ground.

Obi howled from above.

"Obi!" Matt cried, outstretching his arms, "C'mon, boy! It's okay, I'm right here!"

Obi whimpered when he landed in his owner's arms. Matt stepped out of the way when Jackie and Slider landed on their hands and feet.

"Okay," Jackie squeaked, "How are we supposed to get out?"

"Maybe there's another way out." Matt suggested, clipping a leash on Obi's collar, "But right now, we need to find Inez. Anybody have something that belongs to her?"

The detectives looked around.

"Hey, look!" Jackie exclaimed, taking out rubber gloves and a plastic bag, "Inez's glasses!"

"But, Inez can't see without them!" Slider cried, as Jackie picked up the glasses, "She's in real trouble right now."

"It's definatly Hacker." Matt said, "He obciously wants revenge. After all, Inez was always the one that taunted Hacker all the time."

Then, there was a crash from the right corridor.

Jackie took out a flashlight and shone it in the direction of the noise. Matt and Slider held their guns steady.

"Come out!" Matt demanded, "Whoever you are!"

"Arf! Arf!" Obi continued barking.

"Hey! Watch where you point that thing!"

"Digit!" the detectives exclaimed. Jackie lowered her flashlight and the boys put away their guns.

"How did you get here?" Matt asked with a smile. Obi barked and licked Digit's face happily.

"Down, boy." Matt demanded gently.

"Ew..." Digit groaned, shaking the slober off, "Anyway, to answer your question, Motherboard sent us. And another thing; who are you?"

"Did we change that much?" Slider asked.

"How's this?" Jackie pulled out her Skwak Pad that she and her friends recieved 11 years ago.

"The Skwak Pad?" Digit exclaimed, "Then that means-"

"Missed us, Didge?" Matt smiled.

"Matt! Jackie! Slider!" Digit exclaimed, hugging Jackie, "You guys have grown!"

"Wait." Matt said, "You said that Motherboard sent 'us.' Does that mean there's more reinforcements?"

"Digit!"

"Where have you been?"

"Shari and Creech?" the young detectives exclaimed.

Obi cocked his head and whined in confusement.

"I'm sorry but," 22 year old Shari Spotter frowned, "Do we know you?"

"Shari! Creech!" Digit laughed, "This is the cybersquad from 11 years ago! Matt, Jackie, Slider, and - hey! Where's Inez?"

"That's why we're here." Matt said, "We recieved a case file this morning of Inez's disappearance."

"So far, her glasses are the only clue." Jackie explained, holding up the glasses in the plastic bag with her gloved fingers, "She was last spotted around this area."

"Wait." 20 year old Creech Kahuna said, "You guys are detectives?"

"Ones that work for the F.B.I." Jackie answered, half sheepish.

"The F.B.I.?" the three newcomers exclaimed.

"Don't worry, it's a good thing!" Jackie reassured, taking out her identification card and handing it to Digit, "And here's proof."

Digit accepted the card and saw the profile.

"Is this the same with Matt and Slider?" Digit asked, handing the card back to Jackie.

"Same with Inez also." Matt added.

"Her too?" Shari asked.

"Yep." Matt answered, "Been like that since High School. Jacs, let Obi sniff the glasses."

"How's that gonna help us find Inez?" Digit asked.

"A dog's sense of smell is three times stronger than a human's." Matt explained as Jackie carefully retrieved the glasses from the plastic bag with her rubber gloves.

"It was a good thing that Inez was wearing contact lenses today." Jackie said, "Okay, Obi. Smell and sense! C'mon, boy! Just like practice!"

Obi sniffed the glasses, sniffed the air, then sniffed the ground. He barked and ran down the main corridor.

"Whoaaaaa! Heel, Obi! Heel!" Matt cried.

"Arf! Arf!"

"Matt!" Jackie cried, chasing after Matt and his dog, "Wait up!"

Slider and the others followed.

Suddenly, Obi stopped dead, and started sniffing again, only more harder. He soon whimpered.

"Matt, why did you stop?" Jackie asked, catching her breath.

"C'mon, boy!" Matt said, "Can you sniff out Inez's scent?"

Obi whimpered and shook his head.

"We lost her." Matt frowned.

"Matt! Jackie!" Slider cried.

"You're on a trap!" Digit cried.

"Huh?" Matt and Jackie stood up straight. Obi began to bark wildly.

When the rest of the team joined, a circle was carved around the cybersquad.

"What the-" Matt was at a loss of words.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi barked. Then, the platform was mechanically risen to an opening that lead to the surface.

"Who's behind this?" Jackie demanded.

"Welcome to the party, kiddies!" a cold voice boomed.

"Hacker!" the cybersquad cried.


	5. Hack Attack

**Chapter Four: Hack Attack**

_Author's Note:_

_Sorry for not updating this for so long! Here's the epilogue, Chapter Four: Hack Attack. And I promise you, this will be a very long chapter! But, not too long... Enjoy and review, guys! Also, check out my newest stories, "Spheres #1: The Power of The Spheres" (Kim Possible), "Pokemon Generation #2: Slipping Under" (Pokemon/Kim Possible crossover), and look out for the upcoming Cyberchase series, inspired by Cali-Bunny's "The Dharma Sequence," "The Shard Portals." For now, enjoy Chapter Four: Hack Attack! See ya! ;-)_

_-CelestialTime93

* * *

_

"Guys!" Inez cried from a tied pole, "Get yourselves outta there! Before the bugs get you!"

"Shut your yapping!" Hacker demanded from the Grim Wreaker's megaphone.

A jet of electricity shocked Inez, making her scream in pain.

"Inez!" Slider cried."

"Let her go, Hacker!" Jackie cried.

"Oh, please!" Hacker taunted, "I don't take orders from little earthlings like you!"

"Then how 'bout demands from the F.B.I?" Matt smirked.

"F.B.I?" Hacker scoffed," Ha! That's a laugh!"

"We're from the F.B.I." Matt smiled, knowing that it hit Hacker by surprise.

"Huh?" Hacker was caught off-guard, "What are you meddlesome kids...er...grown-ups taking about?"

"We're detectives working for the F.B.I, or have you not noticed that from Inez?" Jackie answered.

"Oh, speaking of the little brat," Hacker smirked, "She's in a little shock at the moment..."

When Inez woke up, another jolt of electricity shocked Inez, causing her to scream even more.

"Let her go!" Slider demanded, taking out his gun and aiming it at the Grim Wreaker, "Now!"

"Not until Motherboard surrenders!" Hacker cackled.

"Slider..." Inez groaned, struggling to stay alive. But before she could warn her friends, she fell into unconciousness.

"No!" Slider cried.

"This is bad!" Jackie growled angrily through gritted teeth.

"C'mon, Inez!" Digit pleaded, trying to shake Inez awake, "You can make it! You can make it!"

"You're gonna pay for that, Hacker!" Shari growled, pulling out her want, "Shaking earths and skies above, make this aircraft turn to dust!"

A stream of blue light was shot at the Grim Wreaker from Shari's wand, and began turning it into Cyberdata.

"No!" Hacker cried as the spell neared him.

"Set the net!" Matt cried.

"Arf!" Obi grabbed one end of the net and galloped to as far as the net could let him.

When Hacker was in mid-air, he fell down and into the net.

"Let go! Now!" Matt cried.

The three people and the dog holding the net let go of the four sides of the net the instant Matt directed them to, trapping Hacker, Buzz, and Delete in the net bag, which automatically shut closed.

As Hacker scowled, Obi barked with delight.

"Mission Accomplished!" Matt exclaimed.

'And case closed!" Jackie added.

"Guys!" Slider called from Inez's position, "Inez is hurt!"

The detectives turned and ran over to where Slider was. Little did they know, that it gave time for Hacker to escape, little by little.

"I got her down." Slider reported to his fellow teamates.

_Ping!_ One string down with the knife.

"Think there's enough time for her to live?" Matt asked. Obi whimpered.

_Ping! _Two strings down with the knife.

"Hopefully." Jackie answered, "She still has 2 hours to live."

_Ping! _Three strings down with the knife.

"I can try a healing spell." Shari offered.

"And I know an old remedy that the tribe's medicine man taught me." Creech added.

_Ping!_ Four strings down with the knife.

"That won't do." Matt replied, "Apparently, this is a major shock. No remedies would do. This type of injury is unhuman."

_Snap!_

"Ha-ha!" Hacker cried in triumph, breaking free.

The Cybersquad gasped and whirled around to face Hacker, Buzz, and Delete. Hacker held a pocket knife in his hand.

"A pocket knife?" Shari exclaimed, "He has to be crazy to get one!"

"We should've checked his pockets first..." Matt grumbled.

"You really thought that you could out-wit 'The' Hacker?" Hacker exulted.

"Please tell me you have more nets." Jackie whispered to Matt.

"I have one more." Matt answered, "But, we need rubber gloves."

"You're not thinking..."

"Yes, I am."

"Guys!" Matt called, taking out a large plastic bag and rubber gloves out of his backpack - the same one from 11 years ago, "Try to get Hacker into the net! W'll try to get the pocket knife away from Hacker!"

"Got it!" Slider nodded, accepting the equipment.

Just then, the Cyberbugs that attacked all information on Motherboard 11 years ago from the Cybrary appeared larger than ever, blocking Matt and Jackie's path.

"Whoa!" Matt cried.

"Looks like these guys had a growth spurt!" Jackie cried.

"Arf! Arf!" Obi growled and barked at the larger-than-life sized bugs.

"Shari! Pull more!" Slider cried.

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I'M NOT TRYING?" Shari snapped.

Then, the elecric pole became unsturdy, and fell on Inez's unconcious body, shocking her.

"Yeow!" Inez cried, jerking awake. She looked at the scene infront of her; the Cyberbugs larger than ever blocking the path of Matt and Jackie.

Inez looked down at the fallen pole and had an idea. She snatched some rubber gloves from the backpack, put them on, and picked up the electric pole.

Inez held the pole with both hands, charged into battle, then whacked a large Cyberbug.

The Cyberbug screamed in agony and shut down as the shcok rushed through it's body.

"Inez!" Matt cried, "You're back up!"

"That shock on the chest really woke me up." Inez answered, whacking and shocking another bug, "It's a good thing I have rubber gloves on."

Then, the three detectives spotted an opening in the crowd. Hacker was at the end, controlling the bugs with a remote control. Buzz and Delete controlled the Secondary Remote. Well, sort of...

"Hey! Let go!"

"No! You let go!"

Inez switched the pole to the fried end, where splintered wires sent electric shocks to whatever they touched. She charged towards Hacker with that end.

"Inez!" Jackie cried.

Inez didn't listen. She kept on charging towards the enemies.

"Boss!" Delete cried.

"Look out!" Buzz cried.

"Huh?" Hacker looked up to see Inez, charging towards the cyborg with the fried end of the pole that she was holding, pointing towards Hacker.

"Gaaaaah!" Hacker screamed.

"It's over, Hacker!" Inez cried, and stabbed the fried end at Hacker, electrifying him.

Inez saw the pocket knife, being hurled into the air from Hacker's hand. Inez caught it with a gloved hand.

"Now!" Slider cried.

After Inez backflipped out of the way, Shari, Creech, Slider, and Digit, threw the electric net at Hacker, shocking him even more. His wig was fried to nothing.

"Mission Accomplished!" Matt exclaimed as the whole Cybersquad stood infront of the angry cyborg.

"Wait!" Jackie cried, "We forgot to remove the pocket knife!"

"Got that handled." Inez smiled, holding up the fried pocket knife with her gloved hand.

"How?" Jackie exclaimed, putting rubber gloves on and studying the knife.

"When I stabbed Hacker, he lost hold of the knife, making it hurl into the air." Inez answered, "I managed to catch it before I leaped out of the way for the electric net."

"Inez, you are one smart detective for your age!" Slider commented.

"So?" Jackie asked as they made their way back to Massachusetts, "Do you like your summer job?"

"You bet!" Inez giggled, "Infact, I think I'd like to be a lawer or a detective!"

"School of Criminal Justice, look out!" Matt exclaimed, "Ineza Garcia is going to be an early graduate!"

The friends laughed as they headed back to F.B.I headquarters.

* * *

The summer had gone by quickly, and Hacker was sent to jail.

Inez was accpeted at the School of Criminal Justice in Massachusatts, and also became one of the F.B.I's top detectives. She graduated from the School of Criminal Justice with a high degree as a lawyer, and an official detective for the F.B.I.

Matt and the others. That was a slightly different story. Their team finall made it to the highest team of the F.B.I. With Inez on their team, they were unstoppable.

But, the next summer, a shcoking discovery was made. Hacker escaped from jail.

_**To Be Continued...

* * *

**_

_**Look out for the sequel to "Mysterious Ways": "Mysterious Ways: Unlimited." Here's a quick summary:**_

**When Matt's father is murdered by a jail escapee, the F.B.I's highest ranked team of detectives take on the mystery. But when one life is taken after the other, the detectives are going to take on more than a deadly murder mystery case. They'll have to stop the killer, before it's too late... for good. Coming to Fan Fiction (dot) net, Fall 2005. Look out for the hottest new School Read! At September!**

**Also...**

**Check out CelestialTime93's hot picks for the guranteed greatest summer reads on Fan Fiction! Check out her Profile Page, and see her top 10 picks! Who's book is gonna be Number One? Find out this summer!**


End file.
